


"Slow Burn"

by AIIieCatFantasies



Category: Gaelforce Audios
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Rating: NC17, Secret Crush, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIIieCatFantasies/pseuds/AIIieCatFantasies
Summary: Before the story begins, I would like to remind everyone that everything in following story is a work of FICTION, written solely for the purposes of entertainment and purging some of the sexual frustration brought on by listening to far too many Gaelforce Audio fantasies. This story is meant for only for people ages 18 and OVER. Now, let's get started.





	"Slow Burn"

**Author's Note:**

> Before the story begins, I would like to remind everyone that everything in following story is a work of FICTION, written solely for the purposes of entertainment and purging some of the sexual frustration brought on by listening to far too many Gaelforce Audio fantasies. This story is meant for only for people ages 18 and OVER. Now, let's get started.

The day everything changed started like any other day. Alie sat at home alone on a bitter cold, snowy December day, bored out of her mind. The house was quiet with the exceptiom of the miniature grandfather clock on the mantle, which chimed sweetly 12 times. She'd just settled in on the living room couch for an afternoon movie marathon when a rather fierce knock at the door startled from her thoughts. She frowned, got up, hesitantly made her way to the door and opened it. The first thing she noticed was the icey blast of outside air that prickled across her skin and even stung a little. The next thing she noticed was Gael, staring down at her with a particularly sour expression on his handsome face. "Heya, love. Is yer brudder home?", he asked plainly. She stood there for a moment, staring back at him blankly. No matter how many times she heard that deep Irish brogue of his, she was never used to it. His frown became expectance and she snapped out of her daze long enough to reply, "No. My brother, Mom and Dad are out all day doing last-minute Christmas shopping. They won't be home until after dark." He gave a small sigh of disappointment. "That's grand, sure", he mumbled dryly, the sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Do ya mind if I come in for a moment? It's a tad nippy out here.". He gave a very small, boyish smile and she couldn't help but smile a little herself. She nodded and opened the door all the way for him. "Sure. Come in."

Gael gently stomped some of the snow off of his boots on the welcome mat and followed Alie into the living room, where they sat down. "So, what did you want to talk to my brother about? Is everything alright?" He shrugged and laid back against cushions, his big body engulfing the space with ease. Despite the fact that he'd been visiting with her family for years, she never quite got over how gorgeous he was. Over 6 feet tall with broad shoulders, a broad muscular chest to match those shoulders, strong sculpted arms, "big Irish hands" as he was fond of saying, strawberry-blonde hair that also matched the thin layer of stubble that lined his square jaw and the most beautiful Emerald Green eyes she'd ever seen. They sparkled when he laughed and burned in a way that seared her all the way down to the bone when he was angry. She-..

"Are ye listening, love?" His voice brought her daydreaming to screeching halt. "No-.. I was." she squeaked, her cheeks burning rosey pink. "But repeat what you said just to make sure I got the whole story." He rolled his eyes and started over. "I said I came here to see yer brudder and ask him and a couple o' teh lads to come wih me to teh bar later tonight. It's been a while since we had some good craic and I t'ought he'd want to come. Especially after a day like today." She quirked a brow, very curious now. "A day like today?", she repeated. "What happened today?" His frowned deepened. "It's nothin', love. I didn't come here to complain." he answered cryptically. She shook her head at him. "Well, my brother and parents won't be home for quite a while. So you might as well get it out now. Or else it's just gonna eat at you for the rest of the day." she shot back, matching stubbornness with stubbornness.

He heaved a great big sigh and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "My girlfriend and I broke up today and I was just hoping for a night out wih teh lads to get my mind off of it, that's all." he admitted reluctantly. Her shoulders slumped a little. As much as she'd never liked the girl anyway, she hated the idea of the poor guy hurting even more. "I'm so sorry, Gael. What happened?", she asked, feeling genuinely sympathetic. He shrugged and shook his head. "That's the t'ing. I don't know what happened. We'd been together for over a year, even moved in together and it was going great. And today, she said we needed to talk and told me she "needed some space" and that "t'ings were starting to get too real". What does that even mean, like? What is "too real"?", he grumbled. Alie shrugged and leaned back against the cushions as well, knowing that he clearly needed to vent and it could be a while. "Honestly, if I had to guess, it sounds like she's afraid of becoming her mother and settling down with you meant accepting that being with you is the path she's chosen for her life. And if she does that, all the other little fantasies she's had about the way her life would go are out the window.", she answered in the softest tone she could manage.

Gael folded his arms across his chest, his expression darkening even further as he clearly processed everything Alie had just said. "I dunno. I t'ought we were happy and now I don't know what to t'ink at all.", he replied with a fair amount of both anger and sadness layering his voice. She nodded. "Hey, I know this probably sounds a little silly, but do you maybe want to hang out here for a while? Maybe watch some movies? It sounds like you definitely don't want to be alone today. I mean, I'm not my brother, but company is company. Besides a good movie would give you something else to think about for a while." she offered shyly. "I'll even make popcorn." She gave him a soft smile and for that boyish charm she'd glimpsed in him at the door was back again. "Sure. I'd like that." Alie let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and got up from the couch. "Alrighty. I'll be right back with the the food. Do you wanna pick the movie or shall I?" He was already in the process of taking off his coat, scarf, gloves and boots when he looked up at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest a little when she saw the soft powder blue sweater he wore. It was plain but it fit him like a second skin, hugging his shoulders, biceps, chest and waist in all the right places. "You can pick the movie. I don't care much what we watch.", he replied simply. She swallowed hard, nodded her head and scampered off to the kitchen to get the drinks and snacks, trying her hardest to ward off thoughts of how many different ways and in how many different places those big, strong hands of his could hold her.

The next several hours passed in relative silence. They'd made it through "Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring" and were now halfway through "Two Towers". Gael had grumped his way through both so far and Alie was becoming both increasingly aroused and irritated with each passing moment. Irritated that he apparently couldn't stop thinking about his stupid ex-girlfriend who clearly didn't deserve him long enough to even enjoy a movie. Aroused because the spicy scent of his cologne had now settled in the air around her and was beginning to cling to her senses like some sort of ancient Celtic spell that turned perfectly good girls into whores in a nanosecond. Every so often she'd get up, claiming to need a bathroom break or more chips. Or "crisps", as he called them. But that was a big fat lie. Really, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and opened the bedroom window to let the frigid air consume her for a moment. She supposed that would work as a sort of "emergency" version of a cold shower. And then she would run back downstairs flushed from the freezing air and shivering, but it did the trick. For a while. Near the end of "Two Towers", he gave another one of those soft huffs that had plagued the whole rest of their time together and she'd finally had enough. As the credits rolled, she hit the pause button and glared over at him. "Okay, what's your problem? The idea of staying over was to get your mind off your ex but I can hear you grumbling under your breath and sighing. I can see you fidgeting in your seat." she said point blank, being careful to keep all the whine out of her voice for now. He glared back at her. "What do ya t'ink is my problem? It's not like flipping a switch where you can just not think about what's got you upset. And besides, what do you care? You don't even like me. Everytime I'm over here visiting, yer hiding up in your room. Or when yer not hiding, yer making a point of not speaking to me or looking at me. So I guess the better question is, what is _your_ problem, hm?" he spat, as angry as she'd ever heard him.

She DIDN'T LIKE HIM??? Was he out of his mind!? This grown man who has probably had at least a dozen girlfriends and God only knows how many lovers over the years didn't know that alot of women shut down around men they like for fear of looking foolish?? Were guys really THAT stupid?? Something broke inside Alie just then. That was the final straw. Without a word, she got up from the couch, locked the front door, shut the front curtains and closed the blinds on all the other windows. Before she returned, she reached up under her skirt and quickly pulled down her panties, stepped out of them and tossed them into a nearby hamper. She came back into the living room soaked and aching and pissed at him for being so clueless. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, her lips formed into a deep scowl. "Take off your pants.", she ordered without hesitation. "What?", he responded, eyes widening a little. She didn't waver, even if having this man's eyes on her made her knees want to buckle. "Take. Off. Your. Pants.", she commanded again. "You made the mistake of telling me to my face that I don't like you and now you're gonna pay for it." He laughed. The beautiful sound floated to her ears and turned sour as soon as she realized he thought she was joking. "I'm serious! I want them off. Right now." she barked, trying her best to not let his nonchalance cause her resolve to wither away. He rolled his eyes. "Are ye mad? Yer my best mate's li'ttle sister." This time, it was her turn to roll her eyes. "So what? How many of your girlfriends and one-night-stands were somebody's "li'ttle sister", hm?", she shot back, doing a not-so-terrible job of mocking his deep Irish accent when she said "little sister". He shook his head. "That's different and ye know it.", he argued. Completely fed up with his bullshit, she dropped to her knees in front of him and pushed his knees open. She stared up into his striking green eyes the entire time she kneeled there, her hands sloooooowly sliding their way up his legs to his thighs, coming to rest on his belt buckle. "It's not different and you know it. I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman and I deserve to be treated like one.", she replied stubbornly. "Now take. Your pants. Off.". Her voice dropped to barely a whisper as she said "off".

Silence. Deafening silence. For several seconds. Or years. Alie had no clue. But Gael was clearly fighting a battle within himself and judging by the way the look in his eye went from stoney and cold to liquid and hypnotic, she'd won. His nimble fingers made short work of his belt buckle and the button on his jeans. *Unziiiiiiip*. He looped his thumbs under the waistline and gave both his jeans and his boxers a hard shove down to his knees. The monsterous erection that sprang free caught her by surprise and she gasped loudly. It was thick and veiny. If she grasped it now, she wasn't sure if she would even be able to close her entire fist around it. She could tell by the warm chuckle that came from him a moment later that he was quite amused that she was so mesmerized by it. That irritated her even more. So rather than do the predictable thing by grabbing it or putting it in her mouth, she decided to torture him a little. She stood up, laid her hands on his chest for balance and straddled his lap, hovering right over the base of his shaft but never touching. "So. I don't like you, hm?" she asked, teasingly. "Does this feel like I don't like you?" As she finished her sentence, she finally allowed herself to sit and the soft, dripping center of her split open and engulfed the base of his length. When flesh met flesh, he hissed in a breath and his big hands grabbed hard onto her hips just as a light feminine gasp escaped her. Although he did not penetrate her, all the amusement had gone from his features. The mask of cool and collected calmness fell away to give way to something purely animalistic that she had never seen before. His erection lay heavy and thick against his belly and she began to roll her hips upward so that her wetness spread up and down the entire length of him.

Gael's head lulled back against the edge of the couch and he groaned as Alie slid all the way up him and his tip pressed against her senstive little nub and she bit her lip, staring down at him in utter amazement at the brief flash of ecstasy on his face. Even more amazing was realization that this powerful, formidable man could be all but undone by a simple touch. As she began to let herself slip back down to the root of him, she gently massaged his beautiful chest, which somehow felt even better than it looked. "Here's the thing, Gael", she began, speaking just above a whisper. "My problem isn't that I don't like you. It's that absolutely everything about you turns me on." She stilled her hips for a moment and he growled low in his throat like a feral animal, pulling her hips down as if he was trying to force her to keep going. But she remained still, despite his efforts. She raised up and broke contact from him just long enough to press his perfectly smooth head directly into her swollen clit and swiveled her hips so that the head was completely coated in her juices and then some. This time his entire body tensed as if she'd given him an electric shock and he let out one of the deepest rumbling moans she'd ever heard. "As you can clearly feel, I'm completely soaked and you haven't even touched me yet. What does that tell you? It should tell you that every single time you're over here visiting, all I can ever think about is how many different ways and how many different places you could take me.", she admitted with a shy but playful giggle. She looked down between them and she gasped a tiny bit as she saw small streams of her juices running down the length of him like tiny rivers, following the curved path of the thick, prominent veins that curled their way down his penis. When she looked up at his face to gauge his reaction, she was deeply pleased to find that his beautiful eyes were completely glassed over and so full of lust, she could scarcely believe it. "See that? I am literally dripping for you and all it took was your presence and the sound of your voice. And here you are, wasting precious energy upset about some stupid girl who didn't have sense enough to realize how blessed she was." By now, she had resumed her slow and torturous ride and his hands were squeezing her hips so tight, she was sure there would be bruises in the morning. And she couldn't have been happier about that.

Gael hissed in a breath again, followed by a broken moan that got caught in his throat. "Oh fuck yes, baby. I feel how wet you are and it's drivin' me fuckin' crazy. Don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare fuckin' stop.", he growled. His voice was gravel compared to only a few moments ago. She knew exactly what he meant. The hot, deep ache between her thighs was growing more torturous with every passing moment. She fought through the lust haze in her mind and continued to tease him to the brink of insanity. "You want to know why I'm always hiding up in my room?" she asked, smiling down at him with an innocence that was a complete contrast to the way she was teasing him. He nodded quickly and moaned again as she reached down between them and rubbed her thumb across the sensitive slit that was now gushing precum. She let him watch as she purposefully dipped her thumb down into the sticky clear liquid and then lick it off with a happy sigh. This time he snarled at her, a beastly sound that sent shivers down her spine and made her nipples harden into tight little pearls that brushed uncomfortably against thr inside of her bra. "I asked you a question", she reminded him. "Do you want to know why I'm always running off to my room when you're here?". He was starting to pant a little now, but between each sharp little inhale, he answered, "Yes, baby. Tell me." Satisfied, she leaned down against his chest so she could whisper in his ear. "I run off to my room because every time you're here, my mind is overrun with images of you bending me over the kitchen table and slamming into me until I scream." she paused, wiggling her hips playfully as she slid up him again. "Or making me ride you on that armchair across the room." Down. "Or wrapping my legs around your waist on every countertop in the house." Up. "I see myself being pushed up against the wall in the shower with one of your hands wrapped around my throat and the other one holding my leg against your hip so you can push as deeply inside me as possible." Down. "I see you claiming my body in every position I can possibly think of in my bed." Up. "I see you forcing me up against one of the upstairs windows that face out onto the street so everyone can see who I belong to." Down. "I've even fantasized about going with you to that bar that you and my brother like so much, hiding in the bathroom at last call until everyone else is gone, and then letting you fuck my brains out on the pool table." Up. "The evidence would be gone by morning, but from then on, every time you went out for a drink, you would remember everything we did." Down. "I even imagine you pressing me against the sink in that bathroom so I have no choice but to stare into the giant mirror and watch you pound inside me until I beg for mercy.", she said, increasing the speed of her hips as she ground against and then abruptly slowed down again, just to torment him a little more. "That's why you never see me. I'm afraid that if I stay around you for too long, I might jump you in front of my brother and parents so they can watch us fuck on the kitchen floor. And you know how every single one of these fantasies end? With you erupting inside me and filling me up with something hot... and sticky.. and oh so sinful. Because I want to belong to you in every way possible." Her voice had softened to a seductive purr and he sucked a breath in through his teeth. To her pleasant surprise, brought his hand down on her left butt cheek for a punishing spank and she squeaked a little, the sweet sting switching on something primal inside her. She bit down hard on his earlobe and tugged on it with her teeth playfully. "That wasn't nice. Do it again." He brought his other hand down on her right butt cheek and she actually moaned this time. When the sharp sting receded, she focused back on him and finished explaining. "I have to hide from you because everything about you---your laughter, the scent of her cologne, the way your eyes burn me when you stare at me---completely engulfs my mind until all I can think about is how much I want you. And no one can function that way. So I keep my distance.", she said softly, shrugging as if this bombshell admission was no big deal. "By now, my wetness has completely coated you all the way down to your thighs in a way that usually only happens after a girl has had several orgasms. But, no. For me, all it takes is a few words and a smile from you. But you're going sit here sulking like a child when there are women in this world who would do anything to have a man like you in their life? Pffft." she shook her head and began to lift off of him and he jerked her back down hard. "Where do you think you're going?", he snarled fiercely. "Where do you think? To go take a shower and put on some fresh panties. I made my point pretty well, I think." His hand settled back on her hips, locking her in place. "No." he said, his voice like hardened unbreakable steel.

Alie stared down with mild surprise into the most beautiful pair of smoldering green eyes in the world. "What do you mean, "no"?" she demanded, almost indignantly. "I mean, "No". Without another word, he grabbed hold of her throat, tossed her down on her back and trapped her against the couch with the heavy weight of his body. "You don't get to tell me somethin' like that and then just walk away. You're not leaving until I say you can leave. And I say you can leave after I've pounded that sweet li'ttle fuckin' pussy o' yours until the only name you remember is mine. And then after you've cum all over my fuckin' my cock over and over and over like the naugty li'ttle girl I know ya are, I'll fill you with my fuckin' cum until it leaks out onto _your thighs_. And then I'll flip ye over on yer belly, take you from behind and cum in you again. And then I'll make ye ride me like ya were before and I'll fill up this tight li'ttle cunt with even more of my cum. And THEN. Maybe. I will let ye go and take yer fuckin' shower. Do we have a deal?", he smirked. The question was clearly rhetorical because right as he finished asking it, he grasped her button-down blouse and ripped it open and pulled down her bra, freeing her breasts to the cool air while simultaneously trapping her arms at her sides with the straps. "I think we have a deal." he chuckled.

**_To Be Continued! Maybe?_ **

(For those of you who are not familiar with Gaelforce, please allow me to bless your ears with some of his work! Clink the links below if you would like to hear our leading man's actual voice!)

Hot: https://soundgasm.net/u/GaelforceAudioArchive/Striptease-by-Gaelforce-3D-Sound-Irish-Accent-Mast-RP

Funny: https://gaelforceaudios.com/fleshlight-unboxing/

Sweet: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8roOy-rXJo4&t=438s

(And for those of you who hear his work and would like to show him some love, here are his socials!)

Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/gaelforced?lang=en

Twitter Fanpage: https://mobile.twitter.com/gaelforcepr?lang=en

Reddit Fanpage: r/gaelforce

Website: https://gaelforceaudios.com/archives/

YouTube Channel: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCuAcHm7YnC65v-JxoR-q6tA

Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Gaelforce/posts


End file.
